Earthless
Earthless is a three piece instrumental psychedelic rock band formed in San Diego, USA in 2001. As of 2015 they have released three studio albums, the most recent of which was 2013's From the Ages. History The roots of Earthless lie in San Diego. Drummer, Mario Rubalcaba, was playing in the band Rocket from the Crypt and met the bassist Mike Eginton. In turn, Eginton later met guitarist Isaiah Mitchell, who was at that time playing in the band Lions of Judah.Washington City Paper Earthless Interview - February 25th 2009 After meeting, the trio discovered they shared a taste in krautrock and the Japanese psychedelic rock scene. Mitchell, Eginton and Rubalcaba started to work together as a trio in 2001. They began to jam Led Zeppelin and Black Sabbath songs, interspersed with improvised songs.Thrasher Magazine Earthless Interview - May 6th 2009 They played their first show at the Casbah in San Diego as an unnamed unit before Eginton, inspired by a song title of the 60s American rock band Druids of Stonehenge, suggested Earthless. Earthless became the main focus of the members once Rubalcaba's previous bands, Rocket from the Crypt and Hot Snakes, disbanded, giving them more time to devote to the band. In 2005 Earthless released their début album, Sonic Prayer and began to receive critical acclaim. They won the 2007 San Diego Music Awards' Best Hard Rock AlbumSan Diego Music Awards 2007 winners with Sonic Prayer. In 2007 they released their second album, Rhythms from a Cosmic Sky. Earthless played the main stage of 2008's Roadburn Festival in Tilberg, Netherlands, filling in for ISIS who had only played half of their two hour set.San Diego Reader Road Luck They were originally only scheduled to play to around 200 people but with this bump to the main stage, saw themselves playing to roughly 2000. This performance was recorded, unbeknownst to the band, and Tee Pee Records approached them about releasing it as an album, to which the band agreed. The album was released as Live at Roadburn on October 7th 2008. Earthless toured with several bands, including a tour of the USA with Witch in 2009Exclaim Witch Announce North American Tour, a tour of Europe with Russian Circles in 2010Noisecreep Earthless European Tour Dates with Russian Circles and supported Baroness in the USA, also in 2010http://lambgoat.com/news/13286/Baroness-announces-headlining-tour Lamb Goat] Baroness Announces Headling Tour. They also toured Australia for the first time from December 2010 to January 2011.Faster LouderEarthless Australian tour The band members increasingly became involved with side projects (Rubalcaba with Off! and Mitchell with Howlin' Rain)AMH Network Earthless Interview and Mitchell moved to Northern CaliforniaNoisey-Vice Earthless where he would form the band Golden Void. Earthless began an unintentional hiatus in 2011. Whilst on the hiatus, Eginton and Rubalcaba played at Roadburn 2012 alongside members of Heavy Blanket as Earthless Meets Heavy Blanket. They would eventually release an album In a Dutch Haze. Earthless returned to touring in Australia for a handful of shows in December 2012, and released a limited edition vinylto coincide with the tour.Loud Mag Earthless: Out of this World Earthless released their third studio album, From the Ages in 2013, which saw them win the 2014 Best Hard Rock Album at the San Diego Music Awards.San Diego Music Awards 2014 Winners Discography Studio Albums *Sonic Prayer (2005) *Rhythms from a Cosmic Sky (2007) *From the Ages (2013) *Black Heaven (2018) Live Albums *Live at Roadburn (2008) Splits *Witch/Earthless (2008) *Danava/Earthless/Lecherous Gaze (2011) *Earthless/Premonition 13/Radio Moscow(2012) *Earthless/White Hills (2013) *Earthless/Harsh Toke (2016) Members *'Isaiah Mitchell' – guitar (2001–present) *'Mike Eginton' – bass (2001–present) *'Mario Rubalcaba' – drums (2001–present) External Links *Facebook *Merch References Category:Band Category:San Diego Category:California Category:USA Category:Psychedelic